


Let's Talk

by Fabrisse



Series: Let's [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds some explicit porn on Kurt's browser, and they talk about what they like and want.  Then they do some of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oxoniensis' Porn Battle XIII. I chose the prompt words: shy, messy, porn -- nervous, snowed-in, and surprising sort of made it by default.

Kurt hit the X in the upper right and tried to figure out how to bleach his brain. That just reminded him of the body parts -- or at least the pubic hair -- that had been bleached and didn't help at all.

There was a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in?"

Blaine poked his head around the corner. "We're still on for studying, right?"

Kurt smiled at him. "Of course. Organic Chemistry waits for no one."

They started by quizzing each other based on their respective notes. Mr. Harris had said it would cover everything they'd learned so far this year, so they pulled out everything they had, including his previous tests. After about thirty minutes, they found something that conflicted between their notes and, after checking their textbook which was useless on this topic, went to the internet to figure out which of them was right.

Blaine clicked on the browser icon and got a "Would you like to restore previous session?" message. He clicked yes, and the film clip started before Kurt was able to say anything other than, "Oh, god."

Blaine hit the pause button and closed the browser. "That _was_ an interesting tattoo."

Kurt blushed deeper.

"I thought you didn't like porn," Blaine said.

"I don't. That's why. I just…"

"Yes?"

"I know there are probably things you know about -- from porn and things -- that I don't and I wanted to be able to know whether I wanted to try them or not -- or at least know what you're talking about if you did ask, and…"

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's face and kissed him. "If I ever ask for something where you don't know what I'm talking about, then I'll explain it. I promise. And you can ask me for anything, too, you know. Including backing off a bit, if you need it."

Kurt pulled back and looked at him in panic. "No. I don't need it. I, I think I want more. I mean I love everything we do, and you're so. Very. Sexy." He punctuated each word with a kiss. 

"So you were looking for things you might like to try?"

Kurt kissed his nose.

Blaine said, "Stop trying to distract me and answer the question."

"I like kissing. And blowjobs. And how your hands feel." He shivered as Blaine's hands stroked his sides, and he leaned in to scrape his teeth against Blaine's neck.

"But." He moaned at the soft press of Kurt's lips to his ear.

"But nothing. I like everything we do."

It was Blaine's turn to pull back. "Let's sit on the bed and talk."

"Let's lie on the bed and not talk," Kurt saw Blaine's look and turned serious. "Okay. Let's talk." He stacked their notes into piles and put them on the desk before sitting at the end of the bed.

Blaine held out his hand and Kurt came closer so they could sit across from each other and touch.

They sat companionably for a couple of minutes until Blaine said, "Sound."

"What?"

"You're so responsive when I touch you, but I never expected that it would be the sounds you make that turn me on. Sometimes you'll say something in class or at lunch, and it will go straight to my, my cock because it reminds me of those other _sounds_."

"Oh." Kurt thought for a minute. "Scent. I always like thing so clean. I never thought the smell of sweat -- your sweat, mine… come -- would be a turn on. But if we've been dancing around during glee, I have to be a little more aloof than I want to be because I, because the scent of your sweat turns me on so much. I'm afraid I might hump your leg like a puppy in the middle of the room."

Blaine giggled and leaned in for a kiss. "Tell me one thing you'd like me to do when we're together that I don't do now."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Um. How about I tell you one thing I've thought about doing to you, but haven't tried?"

"All right." Blaine held his hands more tightly and smiled.

"I like blowing you. And I've thought of exploring other parts of you with my tongue, but I didn't know if you'd think it was gross. Or if I think it's gross." He bit his lip.

"You mean like rimming?" When Kurt looked blank, he said, "Tongue in my ass?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I… it's back to the scent. It's so strong, and maybe a little funky, but it's you, just you."

Blaine nodded back. "I'd really like to try that."

"Right now?"

"How soon will your folks be home?"

Kurt's phone rang, and he picked it up after glancing at the caller ID. "Hi, Dad."

When he hung up, he laughed. "Apparently, it's snowing outside now. Hard enough that he and Carole decided it was safer to stay in Cincinnati overnight. He said you should call your parents and let them know you'll have to stay here."

"And you say there is no God."

Kurt sniffed a little. "There isn't. But there are miracles occasionally. Call your parents."

When Blaine hung up, he said, "So? Clothes off?"

"No. First you have to tell me something you want to do or would like me to do to you."

"I can think of two things, so if I tell you both, you tell me one thing you'd like to ask me for."

Kurt nodded.

"All right." Blaine took a deep breath. "I know you think I'm a little kinky."

"Because you are." Kurt cupped his chin. "I love it about you."

"I want to give you a whole body massage, especially your feet."

"Okay."

"And maybe sometimes we could be a little rough? I mean, not hurt each other, either of us could stop if it was too much, but I'd kind of like to feel … ravaged?"

Kurt panted a little. "That sounds really hot. I know you're staying here tonight, but is it all right if I say, I'd rather explore the other stuff first?"

Blaine smiled. "I have a feeling that one's more of a spontaneous thing. It's just now that we both know it's okay it can actually happen." He kissed Kurt. "Ask me for anything."

Kurt turned red, then blurted, "My balls. When I masturbate, I really take time with my balls, and I keep thinking how good your hands would feel."

"What about my mouth?"

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Yes."

"So. We have the house to ourselves tonight…"

Kurt pounced on him and pressed him back against the pillows. "May I undress you?"

Blaine grinned and nodded reaching for Kurt's tie. His hand was slapped away. "But I want to see you naked."

Kurt said, "You'll get your wish in a minute." His fingers were deftly working at Blaine's buttons and zipper. He sat back and tugged Blaine's pants and underwear off before sliding the shirt and cardigan off his shoulders. He draped them neatly over the back of his vanity chair. He turned and held Blaine's eyes as he undid his neck tie and vest. He unpinned his brooch and put it on his jewelry tray. He undid his pants and noticed the way Blaine's eyes tracked the movements of his hands. He stroked them slowly up his body and piqued his nipples before taking off his shirt and vest, then he traced down his sides to push down his pants.

"No underwear."

"These fit too closely."

"I have the hottest boyfriend in the world," Blaine said.

Kurt walked back over to the bed, and Blaine reached out to stroke him.

"Not yet, I want to, er, taste you first."

"We'll have a whole night. Will you show me how you touch yourself later?"

Kurt settled between Blaine's legs and began flicking his tongue over his clavicle. "I will, if you will," he said as he rubbed his cheek against the hair on Blaine's chest. "I love you. I love your body. I love your soul." He dipped his tongue into Blaine's belly button, eliciting a moan. He made a low growl when he saw Blaine's dripping cock. He swirled his tongue over the head and gave a light suck before mouthing his way down the vein. He sniffed deeply and nuzzled the pocket between Blaine's cock and his sac.

"Christ, that's so good," Blaine said.

Kurt licked Blaine's balls and kept burrowing back. He nudged Blaine's thigh, and Blaine grabbed both knees and pulled them to his chest, putting himself on display for Kurt. 

He slid down the bed a little and flicked his tongue back, and Blaine keened with pleasure. Kurt chuckled and did it again, working his way back to Blaine's hole. He scraped his teeth gently against each cheek, which Blaine also seemed to enjoy before actually reaching his goal. The scent of clean, warm boy made his mouth water. He pointed his tongue and delicately probed at Blaine's opening. 

Blaine whimpered, "Oh, god."

Kurt licked a long stripe between his cheeks and then stuck his tongue in again, a little deeper. He was delighted when Blaine squirmed, and he thrust his tongue deeper.

"More, please, Kurt, more."

He stopped and sucked on his finger a moment before wriggling it in next to his tongue. 

Blaine started to babble, and Kurt worked up some spit for lube and pushed his finger in deeper before thrusting his tongue in beside it. He felt something under his fingertip and pressed it tentatively. 

Blaine's hips nearly levitated off the bed. "Yes, right there, please, Kurt."

Kurt pressed again, and set a strong rhythm with his finger. "Do you think you could take another one?"

"Yes. Please."

Kurt spat again and slipped a second finger in. He flicked his tongue around them, before thrusting it beside them. 

Blaine said, "Faster," and Kurt obliged until he felt Blaine shudder and cry out. 

He sat up, letting his fingers continue to stroke as he watched Blaine come. "Wow. You hit yourself in the face." His boyfriend seemed to be covered come.

Blaine let go of his knees, and Kurt withdrew his fingers gently. "That was… actually, I may have hit your wall."

"It's in your hair." Kurt giggled a little and Blaine looked at him, saw his erection, and said, "Would you come on me?"

"What?"

"Jerk-off and come on me," Blaine said.

"Oh. Yes." Kurt licked his hand and wrapped it around his shaft. "Are you sure?"

Blaine just nodded with wide eyes, and Kurt held them as he began to stroke his shaft. He didn't last long, and Blaine chanted "yes" as Kurt spurted over him. He smeared two fingers through the mess they'd both made and sucked their mingled spunk off of them. When he went to do it again, Kurt stopped his hand and licked it clean.

"We need to shower," Kurt said.

Blaine said, "We need to cuddle."

"Shower, dinner, then cuddle all night?"

"Shower, short cuddle, dinner, then mind-blowing sex again?"

Kurt thought about it and kissed his boyfriend. "That sounds like the best plan."


End file.
